The present invention relates to an assembly kit and a connecting element for connecting structural elements of the same. More particularly, it relates to an assembly kit which has structural elements provided with undercut grooves in which a connecting element may be inserted.
Assembly kits have been proposed in the art, including structural elements of substantially similar dimensions which are provided with undercut grooves and connected by connecting elements having undercut projections. The identically dimensioned undercut projections of the connecting element are inserted in the respective identically dimensioned grooves of the structural elements and thereby connect the latter with one another.
It has been recognized that younger children prefer to play with large structural elements connected with one another by large connecting elements which are easy to manipulate, whereas older children prefer to play with smaller structural elements and smaller connecting elements which have more diverse applications and correspond to increased manual dexterity of the older children. When the child becomes older he or she inevitably becomes interested in playing with more sophisticated assembly kits including smaller elements. At the same time, the larger structural elements and the cruder connecting elements become practically worthless for the older child. No means have been proposed in the art, enabling the child to combine the larger structural elements with the smaller structural elements so as to play with both of them.